


Magic Rattles The Stars

by ChocyMilk



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst and Feels, Gen, Technology & Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocyMilk/pseuds/ChocyMilk
Summary: Many years ago, magic was all so simple. Captain Belos though had pioneered technological magic into the Isles, but one day he disappeared with his rival Azura. It is said that one of the floating islands, the last bit of natural magic and hidden treasures are somewhere locked away in a chest... And fourteen year old Luz Noceda will find out, only she needs to beware the cyborg!(Inspired by Treasure Planet)
Relationships: Implied Camila Noceda/Eda Clawthorne, Minor Amity Blight/Luz Noceda - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. Changing Sorcery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple bedtime story filled with so much fantasy and adventure!

### Prologue: Changing Sorcery

Around fifty or so years ago, with the shifty winds of the Boiling Isles... Two magical users came into the land of the dead Titan. One claimed to speak to this dead land and was fully masked, the other a more humble and witted witch. Their names were Belos and Azura respectively. Both of them used the gift of magic very differently, with Belos using it for power and revolution, and Azura for peace and normality.

**_But the rivalry got rather bitter._ **

From pointy hats and robes with staffs to buccaneer clothing with swords and flintlock pistols... Their differences were to blame. Belos gained a lot of followers who agreed with his views, he became their leader and captain; hence earning his new title of Captain Belos. The Captain’s Coven was founded, and dedicated members sought to change the way magic was used forever! Azura disagreed with this, and was exiled out of the newly founded village of Bonesborough. He ruled over the village and made every law there.

Everyone thought they would never see the good witch again, but in reality she was in the forest pulling a trick up her sleeves...

The magic Captain Belos had now pioneered was proven to be fast and powerful, but very unstable. Natural magic bile was being sucked out of sacs of many witches alike. Azura knew the magic she once knew and loved was going to get booted out for good. She wouldn’t let that slide, but she needed to wipe out her opponent; the one who caused this whole mess.

**_Natural magic needed to be preserved!_ **

A fake message on a scroll was sent to Captain Belos, describing Azura’s current location and her spreading rather... “Misinformation” about magic and preforming it in an illegal manner after Captain Belos had set up some unfair laws. But in reality this letter was written by Azura herself! Half of it was false and only a ploy to lure Captain Belos in.

On the night she wasn’t expecting, Captain Belos and the Captain’s Coven approached her. Azura kept her guard up with something behind her back.

”Looks like your exile wasn’t enough to teach you anything you fool. I wouldn’t as much as call you as a fool! Magic was given to us for revolution for the Titan has told me.” Captain Belos growled and held his pistol, ready for firing.

”There’s no point of revolution. You are mad. Already dozens have died because of the magic you are presenting!” Azura felt timid just looking at the Captain’s Coven crew.

Everyone else around drew their weapons, swords and flintlock pistols everywhere. And Azura too drew out her own sword, with a green glow behind her.

**_The battle had begun..._ **

Swift as wind. Azura bravely dodged the bullets fired her, the slices of sharp swords... Though Captain Belos managed to shoot her in the stomach.

”Tick tock... The time you have is clocking out. Well crew, I think it’s best if we put our little friend out of misery by... Fire.” Captain Belos titled his head after shooting down Azura, approaching her with excitement.

“Typical... Of you. Now eat this sucka!” Azura taunted and revealed what she was hiding.

Her secret weapon all along was a glowing green charm, Azura seemed to open it up and throw it in a box filled with belongings! Spirits rose up began hovering over the captain and his confused crew. The good witch smirked as seconds went one by one... The forest glowed...

**_And exploded._ **

In a flash the entirety of the Captain’s Coven present on that battle vanished without a trace... So did Azura and the captain. Azura had trapped the last bit of natural magic left inside the sacs of the crew and even her own magic inside of this charm that was now inside this box. The box’s lid shut by itself and locked on its own, inside was treasure filled to the brim, ores and snails... Effective potions, the bark of a tree used to make familiars, and Azura’s old staff were also locked away besides the charm that held together the now taken magic.

News quickly spread about the bizarre light, but since Captain Belos had so many followers and imprinted a new era of the Boiling Isles, a new Captain’s Coven was founded. Before the disappearance of the captain, he wrote down his ideas and sketches of staffs that relied on technology, something automatic. But his most ambitious project was the “Day of Unity.” Where he combined the Human Realm and Demon Realm together as one.

Decades later, his plan was finally completed. Humans and witches met together face to face for the first time; though the Boiling Isles was spilt into different islands because of gravitational changes. New floating ships operated by engines with the much modern and unreliable magic needed to be manufactured to navigate the Boiling Isles and majority of the spilt up land up in space. Because lots of natural magic was taken away, witches evolved to not needing a sac for such magic bile! Humans had already advanced technologically, making the captain’s ambitions complete. He did win in the end.

**_But Azura is still the coolest!_ **

* * *

”Mija! Well that’s enough for tonight. I have to stitch some witches and demons back together, Professor King will take care of you until I come back.” The laughter of a young woman was heard, her name is Camila Noceda.

”But I don’t want to sleep or want you to go mami... King is great but... I want to be with you forever.” That was the sound of four year old Luz Noceda, Camila’s daughter.

“Sé que es difícil. Your father is out mining and I need to heal people from across islands and villages. But there’s always someone there with you, I promise.” Camila reassured Luz.

”Huh I guess you are right. Love you mommy!” Luz hugged onto Camila before she had to go.

”...You do know you are the light of my life. That’s why you were named Luz. Light for Spanish. I promise you we will read more together after I get back.” Camila tucked Luz into her bed and kissed her forehead, picking up the book she was reading aloud with her daughter away on top of the very crowded bookshelf.

Luz tried to stay awake a little bit longer as she heard Professor King enter the house. King was this large demon with a skull head with horns and canine anatomy, he was quite muscular and always wore a beige colored suit with his fur stuck out of the chest, the demon always wore red ties with a skull pattern. The professor had degrees of Demonics and Potion Making, very intelligent for the type he was. Luz was always excited to see him and lucky to have him as a family friend.

Unfortunately the young human child couldn’t stay awake much longer. And eventually drifted away with the stars above her...


	2. Ten years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz has now grown into a rebellious teenager, though that mischief was really for the worst... Though with the worst, an imprint for the good is bound to be made.

### I: Ten years later

”Hey Prof. King, when’s my mom getting home?” Luz was calling King through her trusty scroll, the winds were blowing right behind her.

”I just want to know why are you surfing the winds again! There’s going to be a terrible storm later you know, your mother won’t like you getting hurt or in trouble.” King seemed very concerned.

”What’s the worst that can happen? Boiling rain?” Luz shrugged.

”...Today’s forecast will include boiling rain. Tough luck Luz, if you don’t make it to your mom’s house in time then try and seek shelter. Don’t try stalling in the wind. I’ll see you when the rain has either started or ended.” The demon awkwardly coughed.

”Ah... Oh.” Luz put away her scroll and continued to surf the winds.

Years have flown in and took off, like technology itself, Luz changed herself! She was now fourteen going on fifteen and was very much a troublemaker that was proud of it. Always breaking the law in such minor ways, and because she was minor and human sometimes the law gave her a easy time with a slap on the wrist or a very hard time with yelling and threats of being sent to juvie or even worse, the Conformatorium.

Luz’s favorite activity to do was to surf the winds of the Boiling Isles. All you needed was a Broomsurfer, a board shaped just like a broomstick and made out of the finest metal with the most effective fuel. And if it’s powered by magic, you get yourself a fast paced ride! Though, you do need some training on riding safely and effectively.

”Alright, I think today will be the day. Ready or not here I come!” Luz surfed through the Bonesborough port.

”Don’t hurt yourself with this new trick kid. You know how bad this world is.” Luz could feel King’s head shake of worry from the other end of the scroll.

The teen liked to preform many tricks, even if they were bound to be a little bit dangerous. But Luz made sure that she wouldn’t hurt herself or anyone. She unbuckled the belt that held her right ankle in place and steered the Broomsurfer all the way to the sky.

”Bring it on!” Luz dashed from side to side to avoid some incoming dragons.

With one deep breath and way up high in the sky... Luz steered the Broomsurfer down and jumped off of it.

”Wahoo!” Luz felt the wind blow through her hair, now she just had to finish her stunt.

As Luz fell from the sky, she made she her Broomsurfer was in view. Once she was a few inches away from the oceans depth... The human quickly grabbed her Broomsurfer and quickly got her balance back on the handle. The Broomsurfer glided through the water with the surfer’s fins. Luz was ecstatic!

The human let the wind guide her through the Bonesborough marketplace, she crashed into a few stalls and vendors by accident. Angry shouting came behind her. Going the wrong way, Luz sharply turned herself around and started to surf home, dodging and ducking under pedestrians.

Bonesborough could agree on one thing, Luz may have been a troublemaker, but she wasn’t malicious about it. In fact a lot considered her a good kid. Too much imagination and curiosity did get the best of her, what would happen when she was an adult and her crazy behavior still happened?

”Didn’t see you there Luz! How’s the homework going?” A girl with glasses waved in front of Luz.

”Oh it’s you. Willow isn’t it? Glad to see you haven’t left me behind and I’m not... Doing a good job on the homework.” Luz stopped in front of the girl who was named Willow to talk to her.

”Hexside did offer me to work with you as tutoring to fix up your grades, they do seem to see potential in you!” Willow smiled.

”I do want to make my mami proud... Awww thanks for the offer Willow, but I have my dear friend Prof. King to help me.” Luz gave a slight blush.

“...You still haven’t hung up the call!” King was muffled.

”Oops... Anyways, I’m hoping we improve our friendship, we just seem like acquaintances. Which we are. Catch you later!” Luz hung up the call and zoomed off.

The area around the Noceda home was rather desert like, it reminded others of the human region known as Nevada. It had a lot of open space and Luz absolutely loved it. All the sand and canyons was a hotspot for bounty hunters to camp out in, it was also an outpost for the brand new Captain’s Coven. The Emperor’s Coven...

”Sir, do you suppose the map is somewhere around this area? It seems most likely.” A female voice spoke.

”We aren’t going to dig all the sand out just for that blasted map! Use your brain here.” Another voice, this time a shrilly voice spoke up.

”Silence you fools. We know who has the map, we just haven’t spotted them yet. Do as I say and keep your eyes open, or I’ll throw you off this cliff...” A deep and gruff voice spoke up, sounding a lot like a leader.

”Rider speeding foreword! Shoot it!” A completely different voice from the other three yelled and shoot a fireball at Luz on her Broomsurfer.

”My engines! And it had to be right here too! Help!” Luz’s Broomsurfer was about to go down, one of the engines had been hit and couldn’t support the weight anymore.

The good news? Luz was around a close distance home. The bad news? Luz was about to face a sandy grave. The even worse news? The sky darkened around the area and the boiling rain poured down.

* * *

Life at the Noceda home was simple, it was almost always Luz and Camila. Though King usually came over because he was the family friend and the closest thing to a father figure Luz had so far, but he wasn’t good with life advice, just academics. Mr. Noceda walked out on the family a long time ago, he was a miner for ore, it was an important job as the ore in the Boiling Isles was able to craft magical items. One day Mr. Noceda just straight up got up and left on his ship! He never looked back. Luz was only 8 when it happened, she would never forget that day. Even before that Mr. Noceda wasn’t such a family man. Camila would tell you that he and Luz were almost alike, both enjoy fantasy and were fascinated by the natural magic that once stood, both also were very weird and imaginative all together.

”We should call Luz again. The rain has already started.” Camila sat on the couch, waiting for her daughter to come home.

”Good thinking Camila. I’ll put up the barrier to protect the house right about now!” King got up from an armchair in front of a fireplace.

Just as they were about to do what they intended to do. Both of them heard a scream that startled them.

”Mija! King, take out the ice glyphs now!” Camila looked out the window and saw her daughter about to fall to her death.

”The rain will burn the ice! But here you go though! What’s happening to Luz?” King hurried and did what he was told.

”I’m not explaining while my daughter is about to have a hard landing!” Camila immediately went outside without any projection.

With the amount of ice glyphs she had, Camila casted them all together vertically to make an ice bridge, she had to cast more and more to make the bridge grow just so she could catch Luz. With only a few ice glyphs in, Camila leaned in to catch Luz. Unfortunately the Broomsurfer continued to fall and suffer the fate of broken pieces.

”Mom! Thanks for the help...” Luz was still panicking on the inside.

”We are both burning up... Come on Luz. Let’s both get back inside before the bridge melts.” Camila cradled Luz like a small demon and carried her inside.

Inside, Camila took out some healing glyphs and placed them on the spots Luz was burned in, luckily she wasn’t burned in the face or any parts close to her vital organs. Burned herself, Camila also treated herself with the healing glyphs. As a medic you have to be prepared.

”Now that everyone didn’t die... You should do your homework and get ready for bed Luz. For the past few years all you’ve done is do only a few assignments and skip school sometimes.” King whistled.

”My Broomsurfer died though. Dad and I built it together when I was five. Only good thing he’d ever done besides being the second part for me being born.” Luz sighed.

”I’m really sorry I couldn’t catch your Broomsurfer, we’ll just have to see if we can build a new one. I’ll be making dinner tonight you two.” Camila tried her best to comfort Luz about her fallen Broomsurfer.

**INCOMING TRANSMISSION: BONESBOROUGH CONSTABLES.**

_”Uh oh, it’s the fuzz.”_ Luz thought to herself as her mom quickly shot a look of “I’m watching you.” at her. It was a glare Luz feared.

”Here we go again.” King gulped as Camila rushed over to the family computer.

”...Why hello Warden Wrath. How may I help you today?” Camila tried her best to sound unknowing.

“Enough with that. As you know, your daughter Luz... Has been spotted with her Broomsurfer in a prohibited area. That’s the third time this week. Do you want to know how much property damage we are having?” The Warden, known as mostly Wrath, was a tough and cruel guy. You didn’t want to get on his bad side.

”Again... Yes I understand the consequences.” Camila tried her best not to yell at Wrath.

”Your out of control, spontaneous, loudmouthed daughter has been reeking havoc for too long. If I see one more violation, it’s a trip to the Conformatorium for quite some time. It’s scary for a mother to see her child behind bars.” Wrath leaned closer to the screen.

”Don’t insult my child like that! Luz is a bright child! I know she may break your rules, but she is not a criminal nor she should be treated like one. Give us some time please.” Camila was just at her highest point of letting her anger at the warden.

”Sorry then sweetheart... Maybe you should be a better parent.” Right after that, Wrath ended the transmission.

Camila slammed her fist on the table where the home computer was placed, trying not to cry.

”Mom. It’s not your fault. It’s mine. I should have watched over my life instead of doing whatever I want just because I have one parent now. I’m...” Luz started to tear up, knowing that her mom was getting yelled at over actions she herself had caused.

”No it is my fault mija. I’m mostly at my job trying to support ourselves, yet I never really spend time with you to get to know you better. It’s like we are now strangers.” Camila gave Luz a hug.

”Sorry... I’ll try my best to be a better daughter.” Luz officially broke down.

King let them have their space. He wanted to help out too, he would just have to talk to Luz after she’s calmed down or finished with her homework.

Suddenly a frantic knock at the door came and changed the situation. At first nobody wanted to open the door, but maybe someone was lost in the middle of the storm. With hesitation, King decided to open the door.

Out the door came a frantic pig looking creature. Wearing broken glasses and a torn off cloak. They also seemed to be clutching a chest on their chest!

”Take it! Take it quick! They are outside, they know I went in! Trying to break the barrier you held up!” The pig squealed and basically threw the chest at the ground.

”W-Who are you?” Luz couldn’t believe or even trust the pig.

”I’m Tibbles... Now go and take the blasted chest before all you idiots die! They will explain it!” Tibbles hissed at everyone.

Taking no chances from the crazy Tibbles, the Nocedas and King took the chest from Tibbles and went to hide in the family bunker, it was technically a basement... But it was used in case of a break in, which until now never happened.

Camila made sure to lock the bunker doors tightly and carefully. At first the group did regret that they did in fact leave Tibbles behind to most likely die, it was for the best to keep him there so nobody else would have to die. This was only the start of the worst possible events.

The group could hear the door break down, Luz was the only one who decided to listen to all the action that was happening from above.

”Have mercy and let me go! I am the great Tibbles!” Tibbles squirmed around.

”You should have sold us the map in the first place. Now you’ve brought this in on yourself. Where is the map...” The same deep and gruff from earlier grabbed onto Tibbles and was interrogating him.

”I’ve hid it here! But in a... Very sneaky place! Hehehehe. You could accepted my trillion snail offer for the map, it’s just about the money.” Tibbles awkwardly chuckled.

”You greedy hog. What the map has is worth more than a trillion snails. Search the premises.” Uh oh, not good. 

Whoever else was inside knocked a lot of furniture over, searching for this map Tibbles was talking about. What seemed like seconds turned out to be half an hour. The bunker wasn’t even bothered to be checked!

”There’s no map here! You idiot, you lied to us... He must have thrown it in the dunes...” Tibbles was being choked.

”We should tie him up to this house and blow it up!” The female voice from earlier said.

”Exactly what’ll we’ll do. We’ll make him to ham. Any last words?” This would now be the end of the pig.

” _...Beware the cyborg._ ” Tibbles said in a near hushed voice. It was directly meant for Luz.

”They are really going to blow up this place... You did say there was a dinghy here didn’t you Camila?” King glanced over.

”Our only way out. Luz, you have the chest with you right?” Camila went towards a door on the ground of the bunker.

”I do.” Luz nodded.

”Then let’s go.” Camila opened the door from the ground, it was more of a trap door to the dinghy. It was hovering around with the dry and sandy ground below.

After landing on top of each other, King untied the dinghy’s rope tied to a stalactite that sat below the whole house. He started up the engines and blasted the dinghy away from the place.

**3.**

**2.**

**1.**

With a snap, the entirety of the Noceda home had been destroyed. Even though Luz thought as Tibbles as a frantic jerk trying to get rid of a piece of paper and caused her home to get destroyed... She kind of felt sorry. He was tied up and trying to escape, but he didn’t make it. The hate for him only grew as Luz looked at the house burning down by green fire.

* * *

Luz lost three things that day, her Broomsurfer, her mom’s trust, and her own home. Sure the second item wasn’t probably lost, but Luz felt it was gone. But now the Nocedas needed a place to stay, and so King was able to return the favor Camila did for him... To let her and Luz stay over at his house.

King’s home was actually pretty big, it was structured like a dark castle on a cliff, Luz had only been in there a dozen times but still remembered a lot of what was inside. Most of the time it was just some inventions or notes on different species of demons, half of the place was just a huge library. Who knew King would have such a space like this.

”Weh? Are you sure you don’t want to live here forever? It has room for the both of you.” King titled his head.

”You didn’t have to invite us over you know... We’ll temporarily stay King.” Camila spoke.

”Then I’ll just have to throw you out! Just kidding. So now what should we do? I think Luz out to do her homework. And luckily for us we still have our scrolls.” King scratched his neck.

”Got that right. Though I think homework sounds boring right now. We should open the chest.” Luz suggested.

”The chest that got our home destroyed eh mija? Let’s just see if it was worth the trouble of our own house to be blasted into smithereens.” Camila sarcastically remarked.

Luz brought the chest over from the dinghy, the boiling rain was starting to calm down, so she wasn’t really burned. She set in on the floor and began to pry it open to see what was inside.

Inside the chest... Was only a map that was surprisingly just a normal scroll. And that was that. So much for a blown up house.

”Well this was the map that Tibbles hid and gave to us. A map to... Where?” Luz unwrapped the map.

Green dots and other digital works immediately began to burst out of the map, it was like setting off fireworks. The map seemed to be forming a picture, it really was a digital map.

”...No way!” Luz gasped as a bunch of floating islands started to form.

”It really is...” King’s eyes started to widen.

”What is it? Tell me what is it you two!” Camila raised an eyebrow.

”The map to Azura’s lost treasure!” Both Luz and King shouted at the same time.

”Natural magic is still out there... It looks like it’s close by the Boiling Isles.” Luz remarked.

”...Actually Luz. Due to the gravity interference the unity between the Isles and the Human Realm had raised pieces of the land very high. The resting place used to be parts of the Palisman Forest. Oh and digital maps are all hunched up together until you tapped it.” King tapped on the projections, the map readjusted itself to measure the full distance from the Isles to Azura’s treasure.

”Oh I see where this is going. We have to travel all the way to the treasure in a long distance, it’s basically up in deep space at this point. We have to pass by the former Titan’s knee, the chest, and where the treasure is closest to... The skull.” Camila guessed.

”Technically yes. But keep in mind it’s in deep space... Black holes and vortexes are there at most. Even that we have high winds here and flying creatures.” King gulped.

”Enough with the science talk you two. Are you thinking what I’m thinking Prof. and mom?” Luz grinned. 

”Yes I am!” King winked.

”I’ll finish it for you... We will set up a crew to sail us to the treasure. And I’ll be joining you as a medic. It’s settled. We are leaving tomorrow.” Camila confidently said.

”Mami! Are you sure? You’ve worked and been through so much...” Luz couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

”So what? I’m your mom and I have to protect you. Besides people portray me as the one in danger, well sometimes. I don’t care if I die as long as you are alive.” Camila patted Luz on the back.

”Awww mom. You don’t have to say that... We were going to invite you in anyways. It would be hard to leave you alone.” Luz sniffled.

”Well we got that settled. I know the perfect crew. Knowing the captain she’s probably gonna invite a lot of people. But wait Luz, didn’t that Tibbles tell you to beware a cyborg?” King asked.

”Yeah he did... But there are a lot of cyborgs in the Isles, maybe it’s just one mechanical part but... It counts.” Luz had a look of worry now.

”Don’t worry, we’ll most likely figure it out who it is on board.” Camila brushed Luz’s hair aside.

”Thanks mom.” Luz hugged her mom.

And so it was. Three people, two humans and one demon were going to find treasure. But not just any treasure. Rather a magical treasure!

**Author's Note:**

> • Credit to Qrow for the art featured in the story! Their social medias are u/HuntrOfTh3Shadows on Reddit and @baksley on Twitter.


End file.
